DC COMICS: Man of Steel bio Martha Kent
DC Cinematic Universe Martha Kent (nee Martha Clark) is a local farmer from the small town of Smallville. One of the many generations of the Kent farmers, around 30 years previous she and her husband Jonathan Kent found a spaceship containing a young Human looking Alien boy. They took the boy in and adopted him , calling the boy Clark Kent. Raising the boy with strong moral standards, he grew up and in adulthood became the Earth's savior dubbed Superman. MAN OF STEEL: EARLY LIFE'''Born Martha Clark, she later married Kansas farmer Jonathan Kent. Unable to have children of their own, they later discovered a small Alien spacecraft containing a small child. They took the child and the spacecraft back to their farm and named the boy Clark and hid the spacecraft. They brought up Clark as a normal child, but the child soon began to develop extraordinary abilities. When Clark was 9 and attending school, his Super Hearing began manifesting and soon Clark was hearing every sound simultaneously before his X-Ray Vision activated frightening Clark who hid in a closet. Martha was called to the school and helped Clark to control his new ability before embracing her child and taking him home where she watched as he played in the garden. When Clark was 13 and went out on a field trip, the bus he and his class was on crashed over a bridge before Clark used his special abilities to save the bus and his class. It was at this time that Martha and Jonathan decided that they should reveal Clark's true origin to him, with Jonathan taking the responsibility showing Clark his ship in the barn. When Clark was in his early 20's, the family was out in their car and stuck on a highway traffic jam when a huge tornado began sweeping through the region. Jonathan ordered Clark to get Martha to safety and the two ran along with others for cover underneath a nearby bridge as Jonathan went to help other people escape. Clark realized that he could use his abilities to help people saving a little girl. Wanting to help his father Jonathan told him to keep his abilities secret and during the tornado Jonathan died saving others whilst making sure Clark's secret wasn't revealed to anybody. Martha was devastated and Jonathan was buried in Smallville's Cemetery alongside his brother Harry Kent Jr. Shortly after this tragic period Clark left Smallville heeding his fathers words and trying to find the reason he was sent to Earth. '''ARRIVAL OF ZOD Lois Lane of the Daily Planet turned up at the farm with questions for Martha about her son. Martha was reluctant to answer questions about her son and asked her to leave the farm. After years of travelling, Clark returned home to Smallville and greeted his mum with an enormous embrace. As they caught up on the steps of the Farm House, Clark revealed to Martha that he found the answers he was looking for and that he knows his true calling in life, to provide the world with hope. Martha then told Clark about Lois Lane asking about him and he took off to find her. When General Zod, the military leader of Krypton sent a message across Earth looking for Clark, Clark gave himself up to save the Earth.xxxxxShortly afterwards, Zod and his men turned up in ships at the farm looking for Clark and the Growth Codex. Faora Hu-Ul picked Martha up off the ground before throwing her to the floor and going to the barn to find Kal's ship. Zod threatened Martha until Clark flew in at booming speed and tackled Zod off Martha attracting the attention of his men who left and battled Clark and the military in downtown Smallville. Clark returned to the farm after succesfully forcing Zod and his men to retreat and hugged Martha after a frightly scare. Clark then moved his ship from the barn and gave it over to Col. Nathan Hardy and Lois to use against Zod in Metropolis. After successfuly defeating Zod and all his men in Metropolis, Clark returned home devastated at having had to kill Zod and was consoled by his mother. They then thought back to when Clark was 9 and used to play in the garden wearing a red bed sheet as a cape. BATMAN VS SUPERMAN: DAWN OF JUSTICE: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Universe Category:Man of Steel Category:Batman vs Superman Category:Martha Kent